


Carry that Weight | 重负

by SithL0rdV4der



Series: Way Down We Go [3]
Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Bad Things Happen To Bad People, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithL0rdV4der/pseuds/SithL0rdV4der
Summary: Boy, you're gonna carry that weightCarry that weight a long time





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title came from the song of Beatles. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qrDlRsARwk  
>  Enjoy this fic while listening the song.

    1.

 

凡事有了第一次就会有第二次。

 

 

唐纳德靠在床头，点燃了一颗烟。他身上满是性爱的痕迹，腿间残留着X-24的精液。对方躺在他身边，在他吐出烟圈后皱起眉头，厌恶地挥了挥手。

 

 

唐纳德嗤笑一声，心情格外的好，抬起脚去夹野兽的老二。

 

 

他们隔三差五就会上床，每次都是唐纳德主动，偶尔在这个房间过夜，从不避讳他人。

 

 

唐纳德的手机嗡嗡响，他伸手去够，发现只是条玉米糖浆的广告。X-24却对这个电子产品产生了兴趣，他凑过头来，看到屏幕上倒映出来自己的脸。

 

 

"你想听吗？"唐纳德从掉在地上的外套里摸出一副耳机，插进塞孔，分给他一只。

 

 

他点开音乐，钢琴声响起，X-24似乎吓了一跳。一个男人开始唱歌。

 

 

_Once there was a way to get back homeward_

_曾经有一条指引我回家的路_

_Once there was a way to get back home_

_曾经有一条路可以让我回到家乡_

 

 

X-24认真地听着。唐纳德眨了眨眼，这是披头士。他对半个世纪前的老歌有种特别的偏爱。

 

 

"我的家在费城，"唐纳德突然说，对方抬起头。

 

 

"我是说我出生的地方。"他补充。

 

 

唐纳德也不知道自己为什么突然要跟X-24说这些，野兽盯着他，好像他能听懂似的。

 

 

或许是因为刚才的性爱，唐纳德舒服得浑身暖洋洋的。他想起了童年时的费城，冬天结冰的河水和青草的味道。还有他听过的X战警的故事。

 

 

_Sleep pretty darling do not cry_

_安心入睡吧我的宝贝不要再哭泣_

_And I will sing a lullaby_

_我会为你唱一首摇篮曲_

 

 

唐纳德拍拍腿，X-24靠过来。他的头枕在他的肚子上，后背均匀地起伏着。唐纳德用机械手有一搭无一搭地玩着他卷曲的黑发。耳机里的音乐继续响着。

 

 

_Golden slumbers fill your eyes_

_你会看见金色的梦乡_

_Smiles awake you when you rise_

_你会满心欢喜带着微笑醒来_

 

 

X-24的呼吸打在他下体的毛发上，弄得唐纳德痒痒的。他看到野兽背上有几条指甲留下的抓痕，应该是自己刚刚弄出来的。莱斯看见不知道又要说些什么，不过唐纳德并不关心。

 

 

耳机里，鼓锤重重地砸在架子鼓上，和声也加入进来。

 

 

_Boy, you're gonna carry that weight_

_孩子，你必须负重前行_

_Carry that weight a long time_

_长久的负重前行_

 

 

 

 

    2.

 

今天研究所的一个孩子死了。

 

 

那个男孩纵身一跃从天台上跳了下去，唐纳德一直忘不掉他死前的眼神。

 

 

让他们处理掉尸体后，他轻车熟路来到野兽的房间，他想见他，他 _需要_ 这个。

 

 

唐纳德两下除掉自己的外衣，身体贴上了X-24的。野兽从他进来起就迫不及待地想要扑上来，他们疯狂地撕扯对方的衣物，一起滚到床上。

 

 

世道艰险，每天都有人死去。唐纳德清楚这点，因此在野兽面前，他从不掩饰自己的欲望。X-24也对他的一切来者不拒，即使是唐纳德内心最龌龊的想法，也不会吓到对方分毫。

 

 

唐纳德骑在野兽身上，被操得神志不清。他居高临下地看着身下的人，对方的眼睛也牢牢锁着他。他不在乎那些变种孩子，他们都是些失败的产品。

 

 

_24有最强大的基因，_ 他模糊地想， _这蠢狗可没那么容易死。_

 

 

 

 

    3.

 

又过了一周，阿卡莱开始销毁那些孩子。

 

 

每天都有新的小孩被实施安乐死，整栋大楼仿佛变成了一个巨大的死刑场。

 

 

唐纳德的安保部门忙得焦头烂额，那个护士——加芙列拉，放跑了几个孩子。他得去把他们都找回来，临走前他去看了一眼X-24。

 

 

"我要去趟艾尔帕索，"他一边套弄着X-24的阴茎一边说，"有人看见金刚狼在那。"

 

 

野兽紧闭着双眼，眉头皱成了三道，他脖子上的青筋凸着，唐纳德知道他就快到了。

 

 

"说起来，金刚狼也算是你爸爸。"唐纳德加快了手上的速度，X-24低声咆哮，抖抖霍霍地射了出来。

 

 

"爸爸？"他睁开眼，疑惑地看着唐纳德。

 

 

"操，"唐纳德的脸腾地红了。

 

 

"别叫我爸爸。"

 

 

 

 

    4.

 

唐纳德今天过得一点也不好。

 

 

他见到了金刚狼，那个须发斑白、嗜酒如命的男人跟他想象中的X战警没有一丝相似。

 

 

_这就是为什么他们需要被控制，_ 唐纳德想， _只有这样，才能发挥出他们最大的潜力——就像我驯服X-24一样。_

 

 

如果金刚狼拒绝跟他合作，那他只有先发制人了。唐纳德向来不崇尚暴力，但他承认，有时候武力确实能解决问题。

 

 

 

 

    5.

 

傍晚时分，莱斯带着X-24来了。

 

 

夕阳在天际线的云层中若隐若现，野兽的笼子被直升机吊着，缓缓降落在空地上。身后的天空被映成一片好看的绯紫色。

 

 

唐纳德上身只穿着黑背心，正站在10码开外抽烟，他深吸了一口，让尼古丁充分浸透自己的肺。

 

 

他没想到老光头的大脑有这么大的威力，果真是百闻不如一见。莱斯早就该把那只野兽带过来，否则他也不会损失这么多人手。

 

 

X-24坐在笼子里。看到唐纳德，野兽发出呜呜的低吼，试图引起他的注意。

 

 

唐纳德走到他面前，从笼眼中伸进一根机械手指。他弯弯手指，权当打了个招呼，他们有几天没见了。

 

 

"嗨，狗狗。"

 

 

野兽咣地把拳头砸向笼门，三根合金狼爪从孔中铮地弹了出来。

 

 

"哇喔，别激动，孩子。"

 

 

金色的阳光洒在他们二人的身上，唐纳德掸了掸烟灰，又深深吸了一口。

 

 

 

 

    6.

 

"小心光。"

 

 

唐纳德重重地摔在了地上，爆炸的冲击波使他头晕耳鸣。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，X-24和金刚狼在远处厮打。

 

 

他回过头，装甲车已经被火焰吞噬。卡利班死了，但他的尸体应该还有用。

 

 

X-24痛苦的咆哮声传来，唐纳德猛地转头，

一辆卡车把他钉在了围栏上。X-24像只一困兽一样哀嚎，他无助地望向唐纳德，两人的目光在空中交汇。

 

 

**_砰_ **

 

 

霰弹枪打爆了野兽的头，唐纳德听见有人大叫了一声。他花了两秒钟才意识到那是自己的声音。唐纳德喉头发紧，感觉胃都拧成了一团。

 

 

_没事的，他会没事的。_

 

 

 

 

    7.

 

_北达科塔州_

 

 

唐纳德盯着显示器，无人机反馈回来的画面清楚地显示出孩子们的方位。他有个预感，他知道今天一切都要结束了。边境线就在两公里外，成败就在此一举。

 

 

X-24坐在笼子里，看起来焦躁不安。他脸上的伤已经痊愈，喉咙里不停发出呼噜声，之前的枪伤和长途的奔波显然对他造成了不良影响。唐纳德无暇分心，伸出一只手冲后面竖起食指。

 

 

"安静，狗狗。"

 

 

机械手晃动，发出零星的哗啦响声。X-24顿时安静下来，唐纳德暗自得意。 _桑德尔·莱斯博士，看看这个吧。_

 

 

他站起来，打开车门。夺目的阳光倏然照进来，天早就亮了。

 

 

唐纳德带上墨镜，走到野兽的笼子前，咧嘴笑道：

 

 

"该出发了，狗狗。"

 

 

他的金牙反射着金灿灿的阳光。

 

 

"明天我们就能回家了。"

 

 

 

 

    8.

 

他们抓住了所有的变种孩子，除了劳拉。

 

 

风吹过树林，树叶簌簌作响。那个浑身浴血的变种人从深处走来。唐纳德咽了咽口水。

 

 

两声枪响惊动了山谷。

 

 

一切发生的都太快了。莱斯死了，他的右手只剩下半截。X-24是他最后的希望，唐纳德扑过去打开了笼门，他得搏一搏。

 

 

野兽果然没有让他失望，他太强大了。看到莱斯的尸体，纯粹的愤怒就彻底接管了他的大脑。X-24发狂般地冲向金刚狼，劳拉紧随其后。

 

 

唐纳德刚转过身，就看见了那些孩子。他们不知什么时候已经挣脱了枷锁，一张张小脸上的恨意几乎穿透了他。

 

 

他想跑，双腿却像生了根一样长在了地上。唐纳德低下头，发现这不是他的错觉。草根盘绕着缠上了他的脚踝，愤怒的年轻变种人们围了上来。

 

 

唐纳德倒在地上，带刺的根茎绞紧了他的身体，他在一阵阵电流中轻微痉挛着。他感到很冷，意识变得模糊。他用眼角的余光瞟到了X-24，他在劳拉疯狂的攻击下占了下风。

 

 

_蠢狗，你可别死了。_ 唐纳德用仅剩的意志想着。

 

 

寒冷越来越清晰，青草勒紧了他的口鼻。他的呼吸越来越弱，他就要死了。唐纳德想起了童年时的费城，冬天结冰的河水和青草的味道。

 

 

他闭上了眼睛。

 

 

 

 

 

 

0

 

X-24醒了过来，头疼欲裂。太阳已经偏西。

 

 

他摸了摸后脑，看见手上有干涸的血迹。他想不起来自己是谁，为什么在这。他的脑海中只有一团怒火，但他也记不起来它是谁放进去的。

 

 

他尝试着爬起来，试了两次，总算成功支撑自己站了起来。

 

 

他踉踉跄跄地走着，突然，他的脚踢到了一个人，他低下头。

 

 

这个人已经死了有段时间了，僵冷的尸体被青草覆盖着。他的脖子处有轻微的反光，一根金链子露了出来。

 

 

X-24弯下腰，扯开了尸体脸上的草屑。这个人闭着眼，看起来就像睡着了。

 

 

一种陌生而又熟悉的感觉包围了他。几个片段在他脑海中拂过。他感觉好像看到了紫色的天空，飘散的烟圈和一个穿黑色背心的男人。

 

 

毫无来由地，他打横抱起尸体，走向路边的车。他将男人轻轻放在后面，坐上驾驶座。

 

 

钥匙还插在上面，X-24发动了汽车，收音机里开始报道一起公路事故。

 

 

装甲车颤颤巍巍地骑上了大路，他漫无目的地开了不知多久。直到夕阳落在山后，天空被染成淡紫色的渐变画布。

 

 

_Once there was a way to get backhomeward_

_曾经有一条指引我回家的路_

_Once there was a way to get back home_

_曾经有一条路可以让我回到家乡_

 

 

电台里开始放一首老歌，X-24如遭雷殛，一脚把车子停在了路边。

 

 

他的头仿佛要裂开一样，他拼命地回想，可是就是想不起来。他像一头幼兽，痛苦地爬在方向盘上呜咽着。

 

 

_Sleep pretty darling do not cry_

_安心入睡吧我的宝贝不要再哭泣_

_And I will sing a lullaby_

_我会为你唱一首摇篮曲_

 

 

X-24抬起头，看见公路前方的路牌上写着：

 

 

**_距费城还有 1500英里_ **

 

 

那两个字似乎触动了他心中的某处，他回头看了一眼已经死去的金发男人。重新发动了汽车。

 

 

"我们回家。"

 

 

_Boy, you're gonna carry that weight_

_孩子，你必须负重前行_

_Carry that weight a long time_

_长久地负重前行_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
